more than friends
by angelwithacause
Summary: Sasuke and Nokame have been friend for a while. but what happens when they realize theres more there? SasukexOC


**It was late when the raven returned to his private manor. It had been about a week since hes seen the snowy-haired beauty he adored. Did she know that?**

** ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

** Could he tell her? Yes... Has he?**

** "Hello?" He answered as he answered his phone that vibrated against his hip.**

** "Sasuke?" A familiar voice spoke softly. His heart dropped.**

** "Nokame? Is everything alright?" he asked worried as he grabbed his jacket and reached for the door "Yeah. Everything is fine. I was wondering if you could come over. I really need to talk to you..." She said with a sigh.**

** "Uh... Sure. I just got home but..." He said as he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.**

** "Oh, well if you want to wait then-"**

** "No... Its fine. I'm on my way." He said with a small smile.**

** "Thanks..." She said before hanging up. The younger girl sighed and fell back onto her bed slamming her phone on the night stand in the process. **

** '**_**Why do I have to like him?' **_**She thought to herself as she sat up and walked to her dresser. If she was going to tell Sasuke Uchiha her biggest secret, she wanted to look her best. **

** She rummaged through her drawers and closet for the perfect outfit. Then she found it.**

** Her favorite white button down white shirt and a pair of black jeans. She quickly changed her clothes and fixed her hair and make-up. Suddenly her focus was redirected as her doorbell rang. **

** "Coming!" She called as she ran down the stairs, stopping to check her apperance one last time. She took a deep breath before opening the door revealing a drenched Uchiha.**

** "Hey," He said with a small smile. **

** "When are you going to buy an umbrella?" The snowy maiden laughed as she allowed him to come inside, dripping wet. **

** "When I get struck by lightening." The onyx-eyed teen joked back as he stepped into the warm house. "Can I have a towel or something?" He said as he shook out his hair, leaving spots on her shirt and carpet.**

** "Sure. Wait here..." She said before turning to walk down the hall.**

** '**_**Calm yourself, you idiot! She just another girl.' **_**He thought to himself as she turned back to him with a grin on her face. **_**' She can't know!'**_

** "Here you go." She said, throwing him the rag.**

** "Thanks." He said before shrugging out of his heavy,rain-soaked t-shirt. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he followed her into the kitchen, where he could smell that she had just made tea.**

** "Uh..." Her eyes widened before she turned to take down two glasses. "Yeah. About that..." She said as a blush colored her cheeks. The raven couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.**

** "Yeah, about that..." He mimicked her as he sat at the table across from where she was standing. "What is it?" He said as he gave her a smile.**

** "Eheh," Her blush deepened as she sat across from him. "Well, It's really kinda personal. Its about a guy..." She said. **

** "O-okay..." Sasuke said locking his eyes on her hands as she poured them both a glass of hot tea.**

** "Well, I have been friends with this guy for a while now, and I think he likes me as more than a friend." She said as she traced the rim of her cup with her fingertip.**

** "Oh?" He brought his gaze to her face, trying to decipher where she was going with the subject. '**_**Ohmaigawd! She knows! Idiot you were supposed to hide it better! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!' **_**He cursed himself as Nokame continued to talk.**

** "And I don't know if it would be weird if I liked him back. I mean we go to school together and hang out all the time. What do you think...?" She said as she looked at him through her lashes.**

** Was she asking him out? No she couldn't be. that was the guy's job. Right?**

** "Uhm... Depends." **

** "On?" **

** "Whos the guy?" He asked hoping he got the answer he wanted.**

** "You know him..." She said with a smile.**

** "I do?" He raised a brow.**

** "Mmhmm..." She nodded. **

** "Oh... Who is it?" He asked getting a little worried. "Its not Dobe, is it?" **

** Nokame let out one of her bell- like giggles. "No... No its not."**

** "Then wh-"**

** "Its you silly..." She said before finally meeting his onyx eyes.**

** "M-me?" He said as a smile played at his lips.**

** "You can't tell me that you had no idea..." **

** He stared at her dumbfounded for a long moment. "I was hoping it was me."**

** "So what do you say?"**

** "Are YOU asking ME out?" He said with faux shock. **

** "I suppose so...'**

** "No." He said shaking his head.**

** "Wha-?"**

** "It should be ME asking YOU out. Now... What do you say?" He asked.**

** All Nokame did was nod as a blush stained her face.**

** "Now... Does your brother have a t-shirt I could borrow?" **

** Nokame laughed as she stood. " I'm sure. Lets go check."**

** "I'm glad you called." Sasuke said as he flung an arm over the younger girl's shoulders.**

** "Me too..." She smiled before stretching up on her toes and kissing him. **


End file.
